


Unknown Dancer

by HandwithQuill



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandwithQuill/pseuds/HandwithQuill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Repeatinglitanis posted a question about Rumbelle “meeting before ‘Skin Deep’ but Belle didn’t know because Rumple was in disguise. And they actually had the iconic Ballroom scene prior to skin deep with Belle falling in love with The stranger who’s actually Rumple in disguise. And then she only realizes much later that rumple and the stranger in the ballroom are one and the same.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unknown Dancer

Belle stood on the balcony overlooking the ballroom. The banquet table that ran along the window to the right was covered with food. She frowned at it. If the rumors that the scouts had brought back just last night were true, this was an extravagance that their people couldn’t afford. She turned her eyes away and looked at the people gathered there. Belle breathed deeply and fortified herself to go join them, instead of planning with her Father about the imminent Ogre threat.

She made her way down the stairs and greeted those she met. She circled the room twice before settling into the corner of the room after a stop at the refreshment table. She took one sip of the sweet wine, but mainly used it as buffer not to dance.

She didn’t know how long she stood there watching the Lords and Ladies of the Marchlands twirl and gossip and laugh and drink and be marry. She watched as couples danced, split apart and reformed and sneaked off. The most she moved was when she saw Gaston searching the room and she hid behind Lord Mayberry. When Lady Frey pulled him onto the dance floor, she eased back to her spot, only it wasn’t available.

A man she had never seen stood there, holding his own cup of wine. He wasn’t too much taller then her, she noticed. His outfit strangely went well with her own, the golden trim of his blue jacket and trousers matched the golden silk of her new gown. He glanced her way but she couldn’t make out the color of his eyes, hidden as they were by his brown hair that parted at the top of his head and hung in waves on each side of his face.

I’m sorry sir,” she said, stepping closer. His head snapped to her and even though he met her eyes she still couldn’t make them out. “I have been remiss in not greeting you tonight. Welcome to our gathering. I hope you have had a pleasant evening so far.” 

“So far.” he said, voice pitched low. His head tilted to the side, examining her. “You are Maurice’s daughter?”

“Yes,” she nodded. “Lady Belle.” He continued to examine her. “And you, sir?” He shook himself.

“I am…Adam.” He bowed and she wondered about the hesitation. But not long as he put down his cup and held out his hand. “My I have this dance, My Lady?”

She didn’t know why, she had been refusing all night, but she put down her own cup and took his hand. He lead her out to the floor just as a dance was starting. She stumbled as the music started. It was one of the newer dances. She had learned the steps but only grudgingly from her instructor. The woman thinking it was an unseemly dance, but she had liked the idea of the waltz. It gave more opportunities to talk while dancing.

She had only practiced with her much taller Father and some of the kitchen girls, but as he grasped her hand and lightly placed the other one on her waist she realized what her instructor meant. Something about looking in his eyes as they moved around the room made her feel….something. 

She seemed incapable of speech as he guided them around the other dancers, and it seemed much too soon that the music stopped and her released her. She suddenly didn’t want that and wrapped her arm around his. He started at this, but returned her hesitant smile and walked her back to their drinks. They stood awkwardly until he commented on the headdress Lady Brixton was wearing. She giggled when she saw that it did look like a hedgehog was sitting on her head.

They spent the rest of the night trading quips about the others in the room. It was the most fun she had ever had at one of these and it took her mind off of the scouts reports. And every time a waltz was played, he held out his hand.

She giggled again as the music faded on the latest waltz, he raised her hand and spun her around a few times. She was grateful to his steadying hand as the room continued to spin after she stopped. She was feeling very warm and suggested they go outside. He escorted her to the balcony and they sat on a bench, letting the spring breeze cool her. 

“How come I’ve never seen you before?” She felt more comfortable asking now. “You are not part of my Father’s court?”

“No,” he told her quietly. He started to fidget, picking at his fingernails. “I’m just passing through, checking on a business opportunity.”

“Oh.” She bit her lip, before reaching out and taking his hand in her’s, running her finger tip over him palm. “How long will you be staying?”

“Not-not long.” he gasped out. “Maybe only a day more.” She looked at him out of the corner of her eye and made a decision.

“I hope you can stay in our kingdom a little longer. I-”

She was cut off as Gaston burst out onto the balcony. “Belle!” he exclaimed, paused to frown at Adam, then held out his hand. “Your Father is looking for you.” Belle sighed. She doubted that her Father wanted her, but she had to go see.

“I’ll be right there, Gaston.” She stood, holding on to Adam’s hand until she stepped away. Right before the door, she stopped and turned back to him. He was looking at her in confused wonder. She smiled at him. “At midday, I usually take a book and sit under the tree just out side the walls to read.” She turned to go in but one last look over her shoulder saw him grin before lowering his head with a laugh.

** ** **

For a full week she waited by the tree. Then the Ogres attacked, she accepted Gaston’s offer when he made it, accepted Rumpelstiltskin’s deal and thought no more of the mysterious Adam.

That is until one day in the Dark Castle. She was wondering one of the halls, duster in hand, but doing very little dusting, when she noticed one of the door that had always been lock was now opened.

Pushing it open, reviled just anther dust room, but in the middle of it was a covered mannequin. Pulling the sheet off showed it was wearing a white shirt and a blue jacket with gold trim. Blue trousers were also hanging off of it.

She recognized it immediately. “Adam,” she whispered, hand reaching up to caress the jacket. She bit her lip and then smiled. It was time for tea and Rumpelstiltskin wouldn’t know what hit him.


End file.
